Going Back
by xaxmapxofxthexworldx
Summary: She left years ago and now she has returned... but how will everyone take it and will she be able to pick up where she left off? Not a Legomance!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is my second story... : ) Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from LoTR belongs the mastermind of J.R.R. Tolkien... Don't sue me!!  
**

**Chapter 1: Return to Eryn Lasgalen**

Eruanna, known as Anna for short, walked silently and stealthily through the forest of Eryn Lasgalen attempting to make it past the guards and into the palace. She had business with the royal family.

Beinion looked up into the trees after hearing some rustling noises. Something was moving up there and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but whatever it was, it was trying to sneak past them and deeper into the forest. This, he could not allow.

Climbing up into the tree quietly as to not disturb whatever the creature was, he moved along the branches in hot pursuit of his charge. He stopped suddenly when the creature, clearly an elf from the cat-like and soundless movements, grabbed his arm from behind.

"Who are you?" Beinion asked venomously.

"That is none of your concern," the elf spat back, "Now, stop following me and leave me to my business."

"I cannot let you pass unless you tell me your name and business in Eryn Lasgalen."

"Fine, but if you tell a soul I am here, Beinion, I will see to it that you will never create children." She stated warningly.

Beinion had tuned out to what she was saying as soon as she said his name. How did she know him? "Who are you?" he managed to blurt out.

"Do you no longer recognize the sister of your best friend?" She pulled back the hood that had shaded her face from his eyes.

"Anna… Princess Eruanna… forgive me, I did not recognize you…" he stuttered, bowing low to the princess. "Where… where have you been?"

"Traveling," was her only reply.

"We were all so worried when you just left, especially your brother. I feared he would fade after losing both your mother and you."

"Do not speak of my mother, please," she looked down at her feet to hide the tears in her eyes. "I miss her greatly and do not wish to relive her last days here."

"My apologizes, your highness." Beinion put his thumb under her chin and tilted her face to look at him. "Come let's take you back to the palace."

"No!" she protested, retracting her face from his hand, "No one will know of my arrival."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Beinion, stop being so formal. Do you not remember when you and Legolas used to tease me because I was one thousand years younger than he and seven hundred younger than you?" She laughed.

"Aye, it has been a long time since I saw that smile. Indeed, I have missed it." He smiled.

Anna felt her cheeks go warm and she quickly turned the other direction to hide her blush from Beinion. He hadn't changed in all the years she had been gone, and she still had a crush on him. When she was younger, Legolas would always tease her about it but he never told his friend because he respected his sister.

NowBeinion had to let her go to the palace without telling anyone she was here. This was going to prove to be quite difficult.

**See that pretty review button?? Click it and tell me waht ya think... ; )**


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the books written by the literary genius that is Tolkien. **

**  
Chapter 2: Invisible  
**

Beinion lead Anna through the forest, avoiding all the guards on patrol. This plan worked for a while until Beinion ran into his captain, Veryan. _Great, just what I need,_ thought Beinion.

"Beinion! How great to see you!" Veryan clapped Beinion on the back. It was then he noticed the hooded figure standing behind his soldier and friend. "And who is this?"

"Tis a Lorien elf sent by the Lady of Light with a top secret message for the king. No one is told be told of this." Beinion had said with so much authority, he even bought the lie.

"I see, then I suppose I saw nothing. Good day Beinion." Veryan bowed and left.

Beinion sighed. "That was close." He did not notice Anna sneak up behind him until it was too late.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Beinion about peed himself. "Please! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Sorry." She smirked, "by the way, you're cute when you get all flushed."

"What?" he questioned. But she was already back on her pillage to the castle.

"Hey! Wait up!" he panted as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What is going on, why did you say that back there?"

"I was just kidding." Anna knew very well she wasn't kidding; in fact she was very much serious.

"Alright, whatever. Shall we continue?" Beinion asked, once again leading her on a safe path home.

Anna strayed farther back than before so she could reminisce about old times. _What am I doing? _She thought. _I daydream too much about the future and never focus on the present._

She jogged to catch back up to Beinion, once there, she fell back in step with him.

"Something wrong, princess?" he asked, turning to face her.

"No… nothing… and please Beinion, call me Anna. You know how much I hate the title."

"Almost as much as Legolas." Anna smiled. Her brother despised being royalty. It meant he couldn't join the elven army, leave the palace when he wanted, couldn't journey across Middle Earth, and he especially loathed the many councils he had to attend daily.

"He's going to be so mad to find out that I have traveled to so many places," she laughed.

"I'm sure he figured that much out. Just not the extent of where you went."

"Did they miss me? My father and Legolas?" Anna frowned and looked at the ground.

"Of course they did!" he shouted in disbelief. _How can she think they didn't miss her! The king almost faded from the loss of his wife years ago mixed with his daughter's disappearance. And Legolas! He was devastated, I couldn't get him out of his room for months. _"You're father sent out search parties immediately and Legolas took charge of it."

"Adar let Legolas go out with the guard?" Ana gasped.

"He knew even if he told your brother no, he would still go."

"This is true. What about you?" she prompted, "When did you join the efforts?"

"I joined as soon as I received word. Legolas is my best friend and you're his sister. You mean much to me."

Ana froze. _Did he just say what I think he did? Get a grip! He only cares because Legolas is his best friend and you are his sister. He said so himself. Maybe you're right. I'm still invisible…_

**  
Author's Note: It's short I know but I'm having serious writer's block and wanted to get this out before Christmas!! **

**Thanks to my 2 reviewers: Ms.Unknown and Strider's Girl!!**

**The rest of you can review too!! Just push the lovely Review Button!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books or movies of the great Lord of the Rings...**

****

**Chapter 3: Secret Feelings?  
**

Anna continued to walk in silence, simply content lost in her own thoughts. Beinion however was very uneasy at the princess's silence.

"Prin… Anna?"

She was jogged out of her thoughts by the question, "yes?"

"Oh nothing… just making sure you're alright. You seem awfully quiet."

"I apologize, I was lost in thought." She smiled sincerely and Beinion could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"May I ask a question Anna?" Beinion was anxious to start a conversation, trying to pry himself away from staring at her beautiful smile.

"Sure Beinion, what's on your mind?"

"Well… um… I… I… What are you going to do after talking with your brother and the king? I mean will you stay here, in Mirkwood?" (A/N: I bet you thought he was going to confess his feelings, didn't you? Too early in the story for that _wink_)

Anna stopped walking. She had no answer to the question. Would she stay? What was left for her here? _There's always Beinion. We've already been through this, he doesn't care for me, he only cares for Legolas' sister. I am Legolas' sister! But it's only because you're his sister that he cares. Maybe you're right; maybe after seeing Legolas and ada, I should leave._

Anna left her thoughts and focused back on the present. "I don't know Beinion. There really isn't much left for me here."

_How can she think there is nothing left for her?! She had an entire kingdom in an uproar after her disappearance. And her family absolutely adores her, so do I. WHAT?! Where did that come from? Just admit it, you have feelings for her. You always have. But I'm not a lord of the high court and that's what she deserves, so I will never reveal my feelings to her. Not under any circumstances will Anna find out that I love her… Now what?! Love?! I have completely lost it! I can't love her, can I?  
_**  
Author's Note: Alright, alright, it's short... But I just wrote it so it's hot off the press which is my brain... **

**I would like to thank my reviewers who have been putting up with me for a while now. Thank you all!! **

**For those of you who I can't thank because you haven't reviewed, now is the time!! Click the lovely purple review button!!**


	4. Chapter 4: True

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise! **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Life's been getting in the way, but here's two chapters to apologize:)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: True

Anna continued on, oblivious to Beinion's inner war. She was getting bored just walking in silence. _No wonder I left, this place has become more boring than ever!_ She brainstormed for an idea, anything to occupy her mind. Singing. She loved singing. That's it, she would sing. But what? Quickly, she thought of a song, not even realizing what she was singing.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move 'til you finally see_

_You belong with me_

Beinion snapped out of his reverie. He knew that song! He had heard it years ago before Anna left, in fact, it was her that he had heard singing it before. Frantically trying to remember the lyrics, he began the next part.

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

"How did you know that song?" Anna questioned, stopping for the first time.

"I heard you singing it years ago, before you left. At night, when I was on patrol, I could hear you from your balcony," he confessed, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Oh. I didn't realize anyone could hear me," she blushed.

"Don't worry, it was most enjoyable. Legolas and I would often joke that you probably lured ellons into your room by the hundreds with your voice alone."

"You two!" she playfully smacked his arm, "how dare you."

"OW! That hurt!" he whined.

"Stop whining. It's very unbecoming." she reprimanded.

"Alright, alright. But if I get a bruise..."

Anna stuck her tongue out at Beinion. Then she jogged farther ahead of him.

"Anna! Wait up!" he ran to catch up with her.

"You guard these woods and can't even catch a jogging elleth? I should hate to be here if there were an orc invasion." she giggled.

"I would never let anything hurt you," realizing what he said, Beinion clapped a hand over his mouth and ran past Anna.

_What was that about?_ thought Anna, _did he mean that in the way I hope he did? I guess there's only one way to find out..._ She caught up with Beinion quickly.

"What did you mean by that, may I ask?"

"I meant that..." _That you'd never let anything harm her because you love her... say it!_ "that you're the princess and I would never let the royal family come to harm." _You idiot! You blew it, big time!_

"Oh right..."

_Was that disappointment in her voice?_ Beinion thought, _no, it can't be, but how I wish it was... Stop it! I can't think these thoughts anymore! She doesn't feel the same and I'm not good enough for her anyway._

Little did he know that Anna was also at war with her own mind.

_I was really hoping he liked me, but I guess I will always be just Legolas' little sister. What am I thinking? I can't think these thoughts, as soon as I talk to Legolas and Ada, I'm out of here again._

The duo made their way quietly throught the forest, both engulfed in their inner wars, unaware that they were getting very close to the king's halls.


	5. Chapter 5: Sibling Reunions

**Chapter 5: Sibling Reunions**

Beinion and Anna walked through the night and arrived at the castle the next morning. Beinion was the first to notice.

"Anna, we're here." he said with a hint of sadness, he knew what she was planning after talking with Leoglas and the king and he didn't want her to leave again.

"Right. I guess it's time to face the music, as they say." Anna looked up at the place she called home for most of her life until recently.

"Are you okay?" Beinion brought her back to reality, "You don't have to do this yet if you're not ready."

"Thank you Beinion, you are a good ellon, but I must do this so I can get out of here and move on."

"Whatever makes you happy. Come on, let's go," he smiled.

"You're coming with me?" she asked baffled.

"If you want me to. I haven't seen your brother in a few weeks anyway."

"I don't mind at all. Off we go."

So they walked inside and Eruanna was overjoyed to be back, though she'd never admit it. She missed this place, especially when her mother was alive. She admired all the tapestries and decorations adorning the walls, they were still the same. Beinion watched her with a smile, he knew she was happy to be back. Just then, Legolas came walking around the corner from the wine cellar with a glass of the potent liquid in his hand. Ever since his sister left and he returned from the war, he'd always been seen drinking it.

"Legolas! Mellon-nin, it's good to see you!" Beinion greeted happily.

Legolas had not noticed his sister and was not in the mood for happy people. "I'm sorry Beinion, but I'm not really in a talking mood today."

"You never are anymore. Don't you remember when you'd tell me what was bothering you?" he frowned at his friend's rejection.

"I do, I also remember when I'd tell things to my sister That's when Beinion knew he hit a touchy subject.

"I apologize, Legolas, it was not my intention to upset you further."

"It's alright my friend, perhaps I should just give up hope of her returning," Legolas' face turned sorrowful.

"Don't ever do that!" Benion yelled.

"Why ever not?" asked Legolas increduously.

"Because I'm right here," Anna stepped out from around the corner and looked at Legolas. _What has happened to fun-loving brother I remember? Surely my leaving has not affected him this much._

Legolas stood frozen in his tracks. He could not believe that after all these years his little sister was back home. _Look at her, she's so grown-up now._ Legolas ran as fast as he could towards her and hugged her close to him. "My heart has never known so much joy until now. I have missed you so much little sister."

Anna was a bit shocked at his words and his hug, but she was elated to see him again. "As have I, brother."

Legolas turned back to Beinion to see him smiling. "Thank you so much for bringing her back."

"On the contrary, she brought herself back. I simply accompanied her hither." He then looked toward Anna, "if you don't mind, I'm going to retire now." He bowed and left.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," said Legolas breaking the akward silence.

"I suppose we do," she replied. Legolas noticed the solemness in her voice since Beinion left and pondered on it.

"So, where all have you been to?" inquired Legolas.

"Aren't you going to take me to Adar or ask me why I left?"

"No, you'll go see him eventually, of this I know. About why you left that is your choice if you want to share that with me."

"When did you become so wise?" she laughed. Legolas was grateful to hear that laugh again, it had been a very long time since he had last heard it.

"You were gone quite a long time. Perhaps it was then."

"I guess you're right. Legolas, can I ask you something?" she looked at the floor.

"Anything."

"Did... well, Beinion... did he..." she stuttered.

"Yes, he did miss you. That's why he immediately joined the search party." Anna's face lit up at the statement. "So you do still like him don't you?" laughed her brother.

"I think it's still just a crush, I've been away a long time and I still see the old Beinion. This one could be different."

"He is different, in a good way. He is now both wise and brave. Not only that, he's compassionate and knows what is important to him. Like helping his best friend find the missing princess."

This wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Beinion helped 'his best friend find the missing princess' not Beinion 'went looking for Eruanna.' Did she mean nothing to him. But the thing he said, surely he was hinting at something. _How many times are we going to go through this?_ she thought _You only think he was hinting because you adore him. And you're just Leoglas' sister and the princess to him._

"Sister, are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine I suppose..."

"Anna," he said moving to sit right next to her, "I have a feeling that you don't plan on staying here for long. I'd say a few weeks at most." He tilted her face so she could look him in the eye. "Get this off your chest, tell him about your crush. Then it won't be as hard to move on without him. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" she laughed. "I could never come right out and tell Beinion how I feel!"

"You don't know the new Beinion too well then, for he is very easy to talk to."


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings...**

Author's Note: It's been so long! Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for details...

* * *

Chapter 6: Party Time 

Legolas left his sister to ponder on his words. As soon as he was gone, Anna began pacing the room. _Should I just tell him already? Maybe Legolas is right, I will feel better and I don't plan on staying longer than a few weeks. But what if Beinion thinks it's just a joke. Why am I thinking about this! The answer is no, I will never tell him. End of discussion._

As this was happening, Beinion was talking to some of the palace guards. "How is life here, boring as usual?" he inquired.

"Of course, did you expect something exciting?" one of them, Vandalin, replied.

"Ah, but don't forget about the banquet King Thranduil is planning to celebrate his daughter's return," another, Megildur, added.

"I forgot. I hear everyone of decent status is attending," Vandalin said, "and we are even invited. Are you coming Beinion?"

"I don't k--"

Megildur cut him off, "surely you will join us for some wine and a good time."

"Well I suppose I could since I'm already here and don't really want to return to the borders yet."

"Good," Vandalin cheered, "It starts at dinner time."

"I will see you then," Beinion bid farewell and made for the gardens for a short walk. This feast was his chance to tell Anna how he felt about her before he was sent back to the borders and she disappeared again, Valar only knows when she'd return if ever. He decided then that he'd make sure to tell her the truth. _I could send her a note, no, too cowardly. What about...? Oh, I give up. It's hopeless anyway, I'm just a guard and she's the princess._

* * *

At the Banquet 

Beinion and the other guards stood towards the corner admiring the elf-maidens, who were all dressed in their finest.

"Look Beinion," pointed Vandalin, "there's a beautiful elleth over there looking at you."

"Vandalin," he replied slighty agitated, "I have no interest in these rather pretty elleths."

"Oh, I see," he grinned.

"See what?" Megildur chimed in.

"That Beinion's got his eye on some elleth."

"Now wait!" Beinion quickly put in, "I never said that!"

The others just laughed. "We can see love shining in your eyes," Vandalin stated.

Beinion opened his mouth to retort but at that moment the doors opened and Thranduil appeared, behind him were his children. Legolas and Eruanna had their arms linked and were putting on their 'royal smiles' s they called them. Both looked like the royalty they were. Legolas donned a blue and silver tunic with matching leggings and the silver circlet atop his head. Eruanna, however, looked gorgeous in her light green with silver trim dress. She too wore a circlet atop her head, only hers had small green jewels placed inside.

"Do you realize how ridiculous I feel?" Anna whispered angrily to her brother.

He smiled, "Oh dear sister, look how many eyes on you though."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime."

"This is the whole reason I left. All these people see is the stupid circlet on top of my head and the money our father has. For once I wanted someone to see me for Anna, just Anna."

"There are people who see that."

"Like who?" she inquired.

"Like me."

"Oh that's comforting," she rolled her eyes.

"Well... what about Beinion?"

"Legolas, you know it's jus--" Anna wasn't able to finish her sentence because they had finally reached their seats. Thranduil stood up to greet his guests.

"My lords and ladies," his loud voice echoed through the now silent dining room, "I thank you all for coming to celebrate the return of my beloved daughter, Eruanna. May she find the same happiness she once found within this realm."

Anna knew she should feel something during her father's heartfelt speech, but she felt nothing except emptiness. That was the realization she needed, she couldn't stay here, it was that simple.

* * *

As the banquet ended, Anna headed for her room. Beinion watched her leave and sighed. _Well, you did it again. You had the chance to tell her and you didn't. I blew it again. Wait! What if I romance her like the stories my mother used to tell me? Go to her room with flowers and confess everything. That would never work. I should just go home and forget it._ And so the love sick elf trudged home to sleep. However, Beinion would find no rest. 

In the royal quarters

Anna was changed into traveling clothes and packed, ready to be on her way once again. First, though she had a few letters to write. A few minutes later, she neatly set the letters on the nightstand and quietly headed out the door.

Meanwhile with Beinion

Soon after returning home, Beinion made his way back to the palace. He made his way quietly through the royal quarters. Of course, he had made up some bizarre excuse to get that far. He noticed Anna's door was slightly ajar and suspiciously entered the room. He crept over to the bed only to find it empty. Panicking, he frantically searched the room for any sign of the princess. It was in his panic that he noticed three letters on the nightstand. One was addressed to the king, one to Legolas, and the other was addressed to... him? He picked up the letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Beinion,  
__ I wish I could have stayed but this is not where I belong. Take care of my brother and tell him not to worry for me, I shall be fine. I hope we meet again. Until then, farewell._

_ -Anna_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in so long... Life was definitely getting in the way... my gram got sick and the family was fighting... gram still isnt much better so with all this going on, not to mention school stressed the hell out of me... finals and ap exams and all that shit! ugh! but now it's over for the summer and i finished the year with a 3.71 gpa! woot woot! and next year i will be a junior! hell yea! 2 more years! so yeah, i got new inspiration for the story and i decided to write more...  
only now i have a slight problem, i can't decide which way i want the story to go... should Beinion follow her and confess or should something happen between them to give the story a twist? Review and let me know what you think! much love!**


End file.
